Victory Aftermath/Fluttershy the New Queen and Sunset Shimmer the New Shaman Queen of Equestria Forest
(Later, as the sunrise was starting to end and morning arrived, the forest denizens and shrunken humans gathered at the foot of the new tree, mumbling in sadness and concern for the Mane Seven’s group. Even Utonium’s group watched from nearby in concern and sadness silently. And Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver changed back to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver again.) Forest Spirit 1: (Whispering in sadness) The Mane Seven’s group is gone…. (Then, suddenly, the sunlight gently struck the pod and it glowed. Then, everyone noticed the pod glowing and slowly floating to the foot of the new tree and twelve flowers blossomed slowly, revealing the Mane Seven’s group, seemingly dead. The forest denizens and shrunken humans, upon seeing this, hung their heads in sadness silently and shedded some tears of grief for their twelve fallen heroes while Utonium’s group, seeing the whole thing, just silently hung their heads in sadness. Suddenly, the pod’s light glowed stronger, snapping everyone out of their grieving and seeing the light envelop the Mane Seven’s group’s bodies. After their glowing bodies slowly floated upright, the light vanished from them and the Mane Seven’s group slowly woke up, no longer in their Enchantix forms. Upon noticing everyone, the Mane Seven’s group smiled softly, making everyone smile softly back, glad to see the Mane Seven’s group alive and alright again. Then the Mane Seven’s group, Stallion Seven, and Gangreen Gang ran up to each other and hugged happily. After that ended, two more lights emerged from the pod and surrounded Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer as everyone took a step back and watched. Then after the lights died down, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer are now wearing a gold and silver vine-like tiara on each of their heads respectively and the ghosts of the deceased, including Terra, Aqua, Rinoa, Squall, and Sticks, appeared, smiling softly. Realizing what that means, everyone bowed down in respect to Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer, making the two smile softly in realization as well. After the bowing ended, the ghosts went up to Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer calmly and happily) Squall, Rinoa, Sticks, Terra, and Aqua: Take care of them. Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer: (Nods) Okay. (The ghosts turned to everyone and nods with soft smiles, to which they nod with soft smiles in return. Then with that, the ghosts vanished slowly. Then the forest denizens cheered) Forest denizens: Long live Queen Fluttershy and Shaman Queen Sunset Shimmer! (Later, everyone celebrated as Utonium’s group happily stayed back to watch and enjoy the festivities. And after that’s over later, the shrunken humans are ready to be unshrunken by the Mane Seven’s group, except the Gangreen Gang and the Stallion Seven who decided to stay and live with the Mane Seven’s groups) Twilight Sparkle: We are extremely grateful to all of you for helping us. Fluttershy: And because of you, Pitch and his followers are dead and they will never harm the Kingdom of Equestria nor Equestria Forest again. Sunset Shimmer: That’s right. Forest denizens: (Agreeing) Yeah. (Then the shrunken humans got glum) Tommy: But some humans still could. Dil: That’s right. And that is why we’re going home. (The forest denizens nodded in agreement grimly) Kairi: But we’ll always be a part of all of you that will stay. (Then Tommy and Dil turned to the Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven) Dil: And we’ll be sure to gather your belongings from your old house and bring them to you. Tommy: Yeah. That way, you have a new home here. And you’re sure you want to stay and live here? Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven: We’re sure. Thunderlane: And besides, you just told us that you two and your parents are moving here from the city before coming here, right? (Tommy and Dil nodded) Tommy and Dil: Yep. (Then the shrunken humans going home turned to the main group) Namine: And thank you for your hospitality to us, in an adventurous way. (The forest group nods a “You’re welcome.” Then Sonic’s group goes up to the leaving shrunken humans with soft smiles) Sonic’s group: Take care. Charmy: And be sure to visit at times. (They hugged, except Shadow, who just gave a calm light smirk and had his arms crossed) Shadow: I never thought I would live to see humans for the first time and learn about them, whether it’s good or bad. (Then Kairi kneels down to him) Kairi: That was the best compliment I ever heard from you, Shadow. (Shadow nods with a light scoff) Shadow: Thank you. (Then Kairi, much to Shadow’s calm surprise, hugs him. But to everyone’s calm surprise and happiness, Shadow instead just gave a soft smirk and hugged back) Vector: (Whispering to Sonic and Rouge) I thought Shadow hates hugs? Sonic: (Whispering back) That’s how he is. Rouge: (Whispering back) He is Shadow, after all. (After the hug ended, Shadow then spoke up) Shadow: I used to hate hugs, but now…. (He looks at Vector, Sonic, and Rouge, apparently heard them whispering about it, with a soft smirk) Shadow: I guess I now understand how good a hug is. Tommy: Anyway, enjoy human music from us besides your own, dudes. (He gives a thumb’s up to Sonic’s group. Then Sonic’s group gave a thumb’s up back at them) Sonic’s group: Okay. Shadow: Thanks…. Dudes. Knuckles: It’s, well.... Cool. Sonic: Totally tubular. (Then the leaving shrunken humans went up to Cloud’s group and hugged) Cloud’s group: Take care. Cait Sith: And be good. Leaving shrunken humans: We will. Barret: And your Keyblades…. Consider them your souvenirs. (Kairi, Namine, and Xion smiled softly and nods in agreement. Then the Mane Seven’s group went up to them and after they hugged, Fluttershy hands each a seed to the leaving shrunken humans) Fluttershy: Plant this once we unshrink you. Rainbow Dash: And with our powers, we’ll regrow trees as sprouts. Both groups: (Nods) Which will eventually bloom into trees later on. Spike and Ember: Exactly. Twilight Sparkle: Remember our adventure, guys. Never forget. Leaving shrunken humans: (Nods) We promise. (Then they hugged Popple’s group next) Popple’s group: Bye, guys…. Oblina: Just to let you know, I am now officially a Forest Warrior. Leaving shrunken humans: Wonderful. (Then, they next hugged Sora’s group) Sora’s group: Have fun continuing your research on us. Leaving shrunken humans: We will. (Mushu and Fidget got their turn to say goodbye) Mushu: (Imitating Humphrey Bogart) Here’s lookin’ at you, kids. Fidget: Like he said. (The leaving shrunken humans chuckled a bit) Leaving shrunken humans: Thanks. (Then they hugged the Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven) Leaving shrunken humans: Take care. Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven: We guarantee it. (Then Kairi and Sora’s groups went up to each other) Sora’s group: Kairi, guys…. Kairi’s group: I know what you’re gonna say…. (They smiled passionately at each other and said it finally) Sora and Kairi’s groups: I love you. (Then they kissed on the lips, making everyone smile softly. Then the Mane Seven’s group, Gangreen Gang, and Stallion Seven looked at each other passionately and kissed as well. After the kissing ended, Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil backed away slowly until they were in a clear spot to get unshrunk. Then the Mane Seven’s group casted their unshrinking spell on Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil again, and this time, it was perfect instead of messing around with them) Mane Seven’s group: What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that’s true. (Then with that, Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil were finally unshrunk and back to their normal sizes, and in front of Utonium’s group as well) Scratch: Welcome back to your normal sizes, guys. Grounder: Yeah. Despite that you looked cute at two inches tall. Coconuts: Like the size of an ant. Stitch: Ih, in a good way. (Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil chuckled a bit. Then they went up to Utonium’s group) Utonium: Are those seeds you got? Coconuts: And what’s with those key-shaped swords you girls got? Kairi: We’ll explain later. Xion: Right now, we have a little gardening magic to do immediately. Utonium’s group: (Confused) Gardening magic? (Then they realized upon looking at the Kingdom of Equestria) Utonium’s group: Gotcha. (Then they helped Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil plant the seeds in separate spots from where the Leveler destroyed near the Kingdom of Equestria) Kairi’s group, Tommy, and Dil: We’ll never forget…. (Then after watching the humans step back out of the way, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups then heard the ghosts of Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks’ voices speak out to them softly as the Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven watched) Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks: (Voice-over) Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups, help the seeds grow…. (With a nod in agreement, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups then magically conjured a spell calmly and from the seeds’ spots, floral life and even tree sprouts grew perfects from the ground in full bloom, making the destroyed areas green again. Even the humans watched with soft smiles, impressed by this. After that’s done, the humans turned to each other with soft smiles) Utonium: Shall we go home? (The humans nod and they leave for their homes. After seeing the humans leave, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups, the Gangreen Gang, and Stallion Seven smiled softly at each other and flew back to their home as well, although it’s a new home for the Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven) Coming up: The finale; Two months later, the human group continue their research on the Kingdom of Equestria without exposing their existence to the world and they and the forest denizens have still remained friends. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies